This invention relates to flow cells and more particularly to a flow cell that uses gravity to flow a redox electrode from one reservoir or tank to a second reservoir or tank to deliver power.
Flow batteries are known. Conventional flow batteries are often very large and include multiple pumps, valves and sensors operated by complex control systems. Such prior art flow batteries are often leaky.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional flow battery architecture. In FIG. 1, a cathode tank 10 and an anode tank 12 provide flowable electrodes through current collectors 14 and 16 separated by a membrane 18. Pumps 20 and 22 circulate the respective flow electrodes. This arrangement is not optimal for electronically conductive anode and cathode material.
An object of the present invention is a gravity induced flow cell that requires no pumps and no valves and is passively driven by gravity. It is also an object of the invention to provide a gravity induced flow cell that may be manufactured using simple low cost parts and methods, including but not limited to stackable injection-molded plastic parts.